


Comfort me

by thelonewolf88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Loneliness, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolf88/pseuds/thelonewolf88
Summary: Anakin was getting sad again. There was a feeling that filled his entire chest. He couldn’t get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. Meditation didn’t help. Discussing it with Obi-wan didn’t help. Training didn’t help. Nothing helped.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Comfort me

Anakin was getting sad again. There was a feeling that filled his entire chest. He couldn’t get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. Meditation didn’t help. Discussing it with Obi-wan didn’t help. Training didn’t help. _Nothing_ helped.

It was something that didn’t bother him often. But when it did, it was like a storm. Impossible to avoid, worse when you were alone.

He was feeling like this for the past two weeks. He was empty and wanted someone beside him at all times. He longed for human interaction, needed human touch. And sweet words. But he also knew it was prohibited and he knew it would get better if he suppressed it more. Or if he let the feelings go as others advised him. But that wasn’t his style, he was aware of that.

It was a Saturday night. He has finished everything he had to do that day. And now, with nothing to do, he could feel the loneliness creeping at him again. He could feel himself spiralling. So he sat on the floor, his back flat against a wall, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and sighed it out. He tried to control his feelings, not letting sneaky thoughts get to him. And it was working for some time, but in the end, his mind caught up to him. He tried to push everything out to the force, but could feel his effort being useless.

A loud knock on his door disturbed him from his meditative state.

“Anakin?,” he could hear a soft voice calling for him on the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I’m coming, give me a minute,” he answered, uncrossing his legs, that became stiff immediately.

He pushed himself up, pausing for a moment because his eyes were closed for a long time and he had look around the room to center himself and come back to reality. When he was done he went to open the door for Obi-Wan. He wasn’t sure he was ready for another conversation or for analysing his emotions, but he honestly didn’t care at this point. He was glad he wasn’t angry at least. Even though that could be better than what he was experiencing now.

“I could feel your distress though the force, what’s going on? Is the same thing as last time?,” Obi-wan asked, walking in. Anakin wasn’t his Padawan for two years now, but he still used the same voice when talking to him, when trying to help him.

“Yes, it is the same thing as last time,” Anakin repeated after him, closing the door and following Obi-Wan through the corridor to the room.

The room was small, there was a large bed, a table with a chair and a wardrobe. There wasn’t any space for a sofa. His small kitchen was in the corridor and next to it was a door that led to his bathroom.

Obi-Wan remained standing. When he visited Anakin he usually sat on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. Anakin even bought a pillow and a warm soft blanket that he could use. But this time, Obi-Wan didn’t seem like he wanted to occupy his usual spot. The younger one sighed, he would have to start the conversation.

“Why are you here, Obi-Wan? I told you last time, talking won’t help. There aren’t any more words I could use to describe how I feel. I’m hopeless, the only thing left to do is wait.”

“I don’t like seeing you like this. I want to help you, but I don’t know how. You look like a walking corpse. Your eyes are empty. Just tell me, what is it that you are missing?,” Obi-Wan insisted on pressuring his former Padawan to talk.

“I don’t know what is wrong, okay? I’m sad, I’m lonely, I just don’t feel okay. There is something missing and I don’t know what it is,” was all Anakin was willing to tell Obi-Wan, so the older gave up. He walked up to the bed and seated himself next to Anakin, enjoying the surprise that played out on Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan never invaded his personal space like this, this was a first.

“Are you talking to someone? Do you go out? To socialise with people? Or are you just locked in here when all your responsibilities are over? Because if yes, then I can understand why you are lonely. We all struggle with it. And when relationships and love are prohibited to us, you need contact with others in order to cope,” Obi-Wan tried to softly explain to Anakin.

“Do you feel lonely too? I never notice anything you might feel. I always wanted to be like you, to be able to stick to the code. I just sometimes feel like I’m not as good as I’m supposed to be,” Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan was never able to get him share this much. And if this was what Anakin was locking inside, there was no surprise he got angry sometimes.

“Dear one, I feel that too at times. And I honestly think every Jedi does. It’s part of the path we chose, I assume. However, it’s not something to disregard easily. If there is anything I can do to be of some help, tell me.”

“I guess there isn’t. I will pull though. But thank you, this helped a little. More than our talks usually do,” Anakin said while his eyelids were slowly closing. He didn’t realise how tired he was.

“You want me to stay here with you? Spend the night? Keep you company?,” Obi-Wan asked after seeing Anakin almost doze off.

This caught Anakin off guard. He never expected to heard anything like that from his Master. Even when he was a child and needed a parent figure, Obi-Wan was distant. Back then Anakin was angry because of it, but he grew out of it. He got to understand that Obi-Wan was still young to be that for him at that time.

However, now he had a chance to get close to Obi-Wan. Maybe the only chance. And he wasn’t going to let it slip though his fingers.

“Yeah, I supposed you could stay. I would be grateful,” Anakin said unsurely, still expecting Obi-Wan to back out.

But Obi-Wan didn’t. He just asked for a t-shirt, not wanting to sleep in the uncomfortable top he was wearing. He went to the bathroom to change and walked out wearing his pants and Anakin t-shirt. Anakin had to turn his gaze away, before his former Master could catch him staring.

Obi-Wan walked to the bed, sitting down and taking the blanket in order to get beneath it.

“Come on, Anakin. Let’s get to sleep,” he urged Anakin who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to move.

“Yeah, right, sorry,” Anakin huffed out, moving to rest his head on one of the pillows, letting Obi-Wan cover him with the blanket.

This was really strange for Anakin. He didn’t share a bed with someone for a long time. He could feel the heat coming from Obi-Wan’s body. The older one wasn’t laying too far away from him. Which was another surprise. He half-expected him to lay on the opposite side. There must have been something wrong.

“Why did you come here tonight? Was it because you wanted to check on me or was it something else?,” asked Anakin softly, facing away from Obi-Wan. He wanted to know more. Wanted to figure out if there might be some reason Obi-Wan was spending time with him.

“I guess I didn’t feel like being by myself. And I don’t know, I miss us spending time together,” stated Obi-Wan without a big problem.

“Huh, okay. I just, it just crossed my mind that I didn’t know why you came here in the first place, that’s all,” Anakin tried to explain.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain why you’re asking me questions,” laughed Obi-wan in response, facing Anakin’s back, getting closer with every breath. “You know, I actually miss you asking me random questions, always wanting to know more,” another laugh escaped him. “But the thing I miss the most is just your presence. When you’re so in your head, trying to figure things out. I like how your mind works, it’s just so fascinating sometimes,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin decided not to answer. He didn’t know what he would say. All of his problems disappeared with the things Obi-Wan was saying to him. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. So he just remained silent, waiting for Obi-Wan’s next move. He could feel the sweetness that filled the whole room, surrounding them.

Obi-Wan could sense it as well. He got courageous and got even closer to the other man.

“Can I,” started Obi-Wan while stretching his arm out to touch Anakin.

“Yes, you can,” Anakin got out so quickly before he could even figure out what Obi-Wan wanted. But he believed that he wanted the same thing as him.

“Okay, I will move closer, don’t be startled,” warned him Obi-Wan.

Anakin just remained in the position he was laying in. After long seconds he could feel the other moving closer. And suddenly Obi-Wan was hugging him from behind. Anakin stiffed for a second before relaxing to the comforting touch. Obi-Wan head was positioned on his shoulder and his left arm was snaked around Anakin’s side, caressing his arm.

Everything was so alright in the moment Anakin almost forgot to breathe. The way Obi-Wan was pressing against him comforted Anakin. Made him feel not so alone. _Complete_ maybe. He couldn’t name it, but decided that it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t have to think right now, that was for another time.

“Is this okay?,” asked Obi-Wan with a sleepish voice, now having his left arm around Anakin’s belly.

“’s okay,” was the only response he got.

Even though Obi-Wan couldn’t see Anakin’s face he felt him relax and he was sure the boy was slowly falling asleep. He decided not to push forward with more conversation about how he felt. He wanted to tell him more and confess how he has been feeling lately in greater detail, but that could wait till morning. Maybe it was even wiser, because now Obi-Wan was affected by the situation. By what it was making him feel. So he closed his eyes too, sending some reassurance to Anakin through the force before he drifted away.

When Anakin woke up in the morning he was surprised that he was the first one up. The other times during his training every time he got up and went to look for Obi-Wan, his Master was always up, already training, meditating, reading or doing something important. It was never the other way around.

He blinked his eyes open and realised Obi-Wan was still hugging him. And how good it felt. If it was up to him, he would stay like that for his whole life, not moving once. But he felt Obi-Wan shift against him. He was letting go of him.

“Good morning,” Obi-Wan said while unwrapping his arms from Anakin.

“Morning,” returned Anakin, shifting so he could see Obi-Wan’s face. He observed it for a while before smiling.

“If this is not what I’m going to see everyday when I wake up I don’t want to wake up again,” said Anakin softly. He sounded mesmerised.

“I could never imagine you saying something like this,” admitted Obi-Wan. “But I also never imagined liking it,” he quickly added when he saw Anakin look away.

“Do you think I could, you know, ehm…,” Anakin stuttered.

“Could what, darling?,” Obi-Wan hurried him, already knowing what Anakin was going to ask, but wanting to hear the words anyway.

“Do you think I could kiss you?,” Anakin asked in the same exact moment when Obi-Wan’s lips were just millimetres away from his. And boy, it was heaven when their lips crushed together.

They kissed for what it seemed like eternity, Anakin making needy sounds every now and then. At some point Obi-Wan got tired of them not being close enough and pulled the younger into his embrace, letting his teeth graze Anakin’s lower lip. And Anakin responded by tangling his long fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, tucking on it a little.

Now it was Obi-Wan’s time to moan. This was getting too much for them. Neither of them had an idea how they got there. They were soon rubbing against each other, forgetting that it was against the code they were bind to. Neither of them tried to stop the other. They were in sync, like they were when they were training.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed out in a voice that was close to desperate.

“What do you need, love?,” Obi-Wan stoped with kissing Anakin to answer. Calling his former Padawan another pet name awarded him with another loud moan.

“You to stop driving me so fucking crazy,” Anakin said in a half cocky voice.

“You want me to stop?,” asked him Obi-Wan, moving his lips to Anakin’s collarbone, leaving wet spots there. He knew Anakin didn’t want him to stop. He knew he wanted everything but that. Still, he had to ask.

“To stop tormenting me maybe. Force, Obi-Wan, fucking touch me.”

“Okay, baby, anything you want,” laughed the older one and he shamelessly moved his hand over Anakin’s crotch. For a second he let himself enjoy the sound Anakin made and after that he moved his hand again. Now it found a way into Anakin’s sweatpants, glad he didn’t have to unbutton anything. His fingers found the hot flesh that was eager for Obi-Wan to touch it.

Before he started stroking Anakin he looked deep into his eyes, not letting go of the contact before Anakin looked at him in return. His youth was showing. Anakin couldn’t maintain the eye contact for long, having to look away after just a moment. His eyelids were fluttering and he made an impatient sound. He was quite a picture to look at. Obi-Wan knew he wouldn’t get enough of him for some time.

Anakin needed to kiss Obi-Wan in order to get him back to reality.

“Hey, is something wrong? You don’t drift away too often,” Anakin asked him with worry in his voice after he was done kissing him.

“Nothing, nothing. I just got caught up in your beauty, you have to forgive me,” Obi-Wan smiled at him weakly.

After that response Anakin just decided to kiss Obi-Wan again. That proving to be the best solution for now. He could sense something was wrong, but decided to ignore it. It wasn’t his biggest problem at the moment.

Obi-Wan started moving his hand again, stroking Anakin slowly, wanting to enjoy the atmosphere for a little longer. He tried to kiss Anakin while touching him, but he felt himself drifting away. It was like the feeling of Anakin and just Anakin was a little too much for him.

It was when Obi-Wan stopped kissing Anakin to focus on pleasuring him instead, when Anakin’s hand breathed Obi-Wan pants as well and he began returning the favour. Obi-Wan moaned obscenely, immediately blushing, because he didn’t expect himself to react in such a way.

“I’m here, come on, it’s alright, I’m right here,” now it was Anakin who demanded eye contact.

After looking at his former Master he positioned himself closer, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. They were both so close, panting, moans with painful undertones surfacing.

“Anakin,” was the last thing Obi-Wan managed to get out before he was coming. He closed his eyes, pleasure overwhelming him. He stopped stroking Anakin who didn’t care that much, he let Obi-Wan rest for a couple of moments and then just covered Obi-Wan’s hand with his own, continuing the job Obi-Wan has started. Soon he was coming too, hiding his face in Obi-Wan’s hair, breathing out deeply.

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s arm and got up to get something to clean them up. He came back with an old shirt, not bothering to look for tissues. He waited for Obi-Wan to make a joke, but he remained silent as Anakin cleaned him up. Anakin didn’t even bother with taking the shirt back to the bathroom, he just tossed it on the floor, still waiting for Obi-Wan to scold him.

But his old Master was just looking at him with a dreamy stare. Anakin paused for a second before laying besides the older one. He reached his hand for Obi-Wan’s hair, caressing it lovingly.

“We should talk,” Anakin said softly.

“Yes, we should. Do you regret any of this?,” Obi-Wan returned back to his serious self. Anakin instantly regretted saying anything.

“No, I don’t. You are the one that looks like he’s done something wrong,” Anakin tried to be a little more aggressive in hopes that he could get something out of Obi-Wan.

“Well, we both did. But I don’t think it’s inherently bad. I just, I don’t know how to say this.”

Anakin looked for signs of disgust in Obi-Wan’s face, but couldn’t find any. So he moved himself closer to Obi-Wan, hugging him and whispering sweet words into his ear. He didn’t know what has gotten into him, but he couldn’t and didn’t want to stop. He realised that what he and Obi-Wan had meant a world to him and he didn’t want to let it go.

He was starting to get scared, but then he just heard Obi-Wan say:

“I suppose we don’t have to worry about it right now,” whispered Obi-Wan. “I love you,” he added after a pause, making Anakin feel like everything was going to be alright.


End file.
